


Quiet

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's well aware of his tendency to over think things. Who better to help him slow down and be quiet than someone who has the same tendency?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend on tumblr and I hope she enjoyed it! :D

He wasn’t sure how long she’d been standing in the doorway when he finally looked up. A small smile threatened to break across his face. “I thought you’d be in town with the others.”

She shrugged a shoulder. “I wasn’t feeling very pubbish tonight.” She stepped into the room properly and closed the door. “I thought you said it was a furlong for everyone.”

"It is."

"For you?"

"In awhile, maybe. I’ve got a few more things that need looking over tonight."

"Sir, no one can run on work alone." She smiled warmly and moved around the corner of his desk. "Even someone who exceeds all expectations of a man his age." She smirked, barely holding onto the laugh she clearly wanted to let go.

"Is that your professional opinion?" He pushed his chair back as she slipped between him and the desk.

"Friendly concern, really. I know the value of a little quiet time."

"It was pretty quiet in here before you came in."

"I meant more on a mental and emotional level." Jemma leaned back just a little, her smile slipping from a smirk to something a little less confident. "I know the rules. Never on the bus and all that but… no one else is here and I think, professionally, you need a break."

He didn’t argue. In fact she was likely right. As she slid into his lap, her knees on either side of his hips and his hands landing comfortably on her waist, he wondered again how this had happened. The old version of himself would have put a stop to it as soon as he’d figured out that she was attracted to him. Not that he didn’t trust her to keep things professional. Of course she could. But he’d found himself fascinated by her and trying to figure out what it was she saw that drew her to him. He could throw up some random Psych 101 crap but that seemed to be a disservice to both of them.

"Shhhh." She whispered against his lips a moment before she kissed him. "You’re still thinking too loudly."

He didn’t ask how she knew. He just smiled and lost himself in her kiss. She was right. Some quiet time was definitely in order.


End file.
